1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet ejection apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an ink-jet recording apparatus, ink retained inside nozzles that eject ink droplets will be deteriorated as a result of contacting with air. Therefore, a maintenance operation is needed to be done regularly, in which the ink retained inside the nozzles and ink retained inside a recording head in which the nozzles are formed are replaced by ejecting (discharging) the ink droplets from the nozzles.